1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft, especially to an aircraft with more power lift.
2. Related Prior Art
Aircraft has been around for about a hundred years. Its lift force comes from a propeller and wings which produce limited lift force with high energy consumption. However, this invention is an aircraft having no wing and propeller but generating greater lift from its interior. In the course of generating the lift, the fluid resistance significantly reduces. This method modifies the traditional aircraft to improve lift and speed while reduce power consumption.
Conventional prior art discloses the proposed vehicle was in fluid-hole large negative pressure zone formed by closing a fluid wall, a fluid hole, and a fluid mouth, the fluid resistance of a moving car can be greatly reduced as long as the fluid hole mouth can be avoided to be closed.
Through a further study, it is found that a vehicle body fast moving in the fluid can have significantly reduced energy consumption and improved speed as long as the fluid entrance can be avoided to be closed.
Another conventional prior art discloses that the fluid layer on the wing communicates with the fluid passage of the fuselage, unifying the fuselage and wing to be a large wing so as to increase the area of the original wing. Thereby, the fluid travels much longer along the unified big wing at higher speed, thus significantly increasing the lift.